Shadow of the Opera (5th Anniversary Edition)
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A remake of Shadow of the Opera to make it more related to both broadway and film versions! 5th Anniversary of the fic. Maria becomes a Opera diva after one successful night and then there is a Shadow of the Opera who watches her over for years, and things are getting spooky when things don't turn out the way Shadow plans. Will Maria be trapped in the doom romance?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Here is the remake of my Shadow of the Opera that everyone loves, and this year will be very special for this, because since we are in January... This is the 5th Anniversary of Shadow of the Opera! Yes, 5 years of population baby! Since my original fic of Shadow of the Opera, I want to give it more touches, and add some more stuff from the broadway version. Yes, this is still the 2004 version, but will have some references from the broadway version.  
>Okay, now let's get this story started!<br>Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone!***

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 1: Overture*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the old Opera house, there are people walking inside to auction. There are items that are very valuable to the Opera. Coming inside is an old rabbit, wearing a black dress and a hat. Her name is Cream the Rabbit. She looked around the Opera house as memories are flooding in her mind. She's been here before, but lived here before when she was a child.<br>A badger, who is a auctioneer, came up to the stage to auction the music box with a green Chaos Emerald. No one raise their hand t buy, but one person did. Cream made a nod at the badger, but someone raised the price. Cream turned to see the old husky in a wheelchair. She can see that he wanted that music box because...he was once there. The badger turned to Cream to see if she wanted to raise another price, but she shook her head. The hammer was slammed down, and the mobians brought the music box to the old husky. He was staring at the green emerald with his brown eyes. Cream smiled at him.  
><em>

_'You deserve it, Mardic. You need it more than I do.' She thought. Then, the badger came around where the object covered by the cover behind him. Everyone stood before him to listen to his words. Cream and Mardic knew it had to do about many years ago._

_"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination." He spoke. Mardic shuts his eyes, remembering that day when this Phantom of the Opera nearly destroyed the Opera house. The badger turned to the male mobians. "Gentlemen!" He said, giving them a nod. Now, they pull off the cover and reveal the chandelier start to lit up and raise up in the ceiling. Everything was restored. No dust, no cobwebs, and went back in time. A story happened many years ago, about the Shadow of the Opera._

* * *

><p>On the stage, there is a white bat wearing a Rome gown, rehearsing with others who will appear in a moment. The maids are cleaning the seats as they hear her sing so high, and it does hurt the ear drums. The maids wanted to cover their ears, but they do not want to disrespect the Opera Diva. Rouge continues to sing.<p>

_"This trophy from our saviors,  
>From our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!"<em>

Then, the female dancers came out on stage in slave costumes. The main singers to the chorus is the yellow hedgehog and the young rabbit. Around them are the pink hedgehog, the purple cat, the young raccoon, and the chipmunk. But, the yellow hedgehog is the one who is special to someone. And it's her dream to become a diva someday, but once Rouge was around, it will never happen.

_"With feasting and dancing and song,  
>Tonight in celebration,<br>We greet the victorious throng,  
>Returned to bring salvation!"<em>

Then, the male mobian dancers come on stage in costumes as well, but the main role is the red echidna with purple eyes who will sing with Rouge in a moment. With him, there's a blue hedgehog, a young twin-tailed fox, a brown coyote, and a green crocodile._  
><em>

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound!  
>Hear, Romans, now and tremble!<br>Hark to our step on the ground!  
><em>_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"_

Knuckles came out from the crowd and came to Rouge who smiled at him and started to sing.

_"Sad to return to find the land we love,  
>Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp..."<em>

But, tapping from below the stage was heard. A maestro, a purple cobra with yellow eyes look up at the echidna. _  
><em>

"Gentlemen, gentlemen..." He said to the one who play the music. He look back up at Knuckles. "Knuckles, please, it's Rome. Not Roma. Rome!"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Knuckles spoke. "Rome. Rome." He practiced. Before the cobra could begin the music, the man came out on stage with a purple chameleon and the white hedgehog in suits.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of '_Hannibal'_." The man said.

"Monsieur Eggman, I am rehearsing. Would you mind just wait a moment?" The cobra said with a look. The man and the two mobians turned to the Opera actors, then at the maestro.

"Monsieur Toxic, Madame Vanilla, ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention, thank you." Eggman spoke. The rabbit in a black gown came up with a cane, and Toxic climb up the stage as everyone turned to Eggman and the two mobians. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Espio the Chameleon and Monsieur Silver the Hedgehog." The two mobians nodded at everyone who clapped at them.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Mardic Flynn the Husky." Espio spoke as the male light blue husky with navy blue hair and brown eyes appeared.

"My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera." He said with a smile. From the crowd, the yellow hedgehog can see Mardic with her blue eyes, and she smiled. She knows him since she was a little girl. Would Mardic recognize her? Then, Rouge came up to the husky with a smile and have her hand out for him to kiss. Eggman cleared his throat to introduce the male mobians to the diva.

"Mardic, Espio, Silver, this is Miss Rouge the Bat, our leading soprano for five seasons now." He said. Mardic had to smile at the flattering bat after he kiss her hand, and heard the red echidna cleared his throat. Eggman spoke again. "And Knuckles the Echidna."

"An honor, sir. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." Toxic smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Monsieur Mardic." He said with a nod and came down to start the music to get back to rehearsing. Rouge giggles and came to Knuckles with a semi-jealous look.

"He loves me!" She said. Vanilla took Silver and Espio to give them a little tour of the dancers, but Silver was close behind Vanilla for asking some questions he needs to know since he is the new manager with Espio.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." Vanilla said walking by the dancers.

"I see why, especially that little brunette angel." Silver said, looking at the little rabbit, dancing with the others. Vanilla gave him the cold look.

"My daughter, Cream the Rabbit." She said. Silver cleared his throat nervously. There is the yellow hedgehog beside her, and Silver found her beautiful. Even as stunning as Rouge.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." He asked, not trying to sound awkward from earlier. Vanilla turned to the dancers, and spot the yellow hedgehog.

"Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog, promising talent, Monsieur Silver, very promising." She replied.

"Robotnik, you say? No relation to the famous scientist from the Space Colony? Professor Gerald Robotnik, is his name?" Silver asked with a look. The rabbit nodded at him. They both watched her with the other females.

"His only grandchild, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory. Her life now is here on Earth." Vanilla says as she watched Maria spin a little, her gold long hair flies behind her.

"An orphan, you say!" Silver said with wonder. He heard about Professor Gerald, but never thought he had a granddaughter who is a hedgehog now. Maybe he changed her into a mobian? They all turn back to watch the rehearsing as the chorus sung.

_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests,  
>The elephants of Carthage!<br>As guides on our conquering quests,  
>Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"<em>

The big elephant prop appeared, roll in on stage, with the female red/orange echidna on top in costume. The chorus, including Rouge and Knuckles sing.

_"The trumpeting elephants sound,  
>Hear Romans, now and tremble!<br>Hark to their step on the ground,  
>Hear the drums!<br>Hannibal comes!"_

The managers clapped for the diva and everyone. Now, the elephant is led off stage. The dancers begin to stretch since the rehearsing is over for now. Toxic looked up at Rouge who came up to Silver and Espio.

"What do you think, Monsieur Silver, Monsieur Espio?" Rouge asked with a smile.

"That was marvelous, Miss Rouge." Espio said with a nod.

"And Rouge, would you like to show these gentlemen about your character who sings in Act III?" Toxic asked. "She does have the fine aria." Rouge smiled at the cobra. So, she came up in front of the stage as Espio and Silver stood by her. Toxic nodded at the mobian who starts to play the piano. Knuckles smiles as Rouge sings.

_"Think of me,  
>Think of me fondly,<br>When we've said goodbye.  
>Remember me,<br>Once in a while,  
>Please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that once again,  
>You long to take your heart . . ."<em>

Suddenly, the backdrop falls to the floor, crashing Rouge and half of the cast who were covered by the backdrop. Everyone cried out in shock, but they hear Cream's voice in panic.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" She said, looking above, trying to look for someone.

"It's the ghost!" The purple cat said.

"He's here..." The raccoon said. They all hear Rouge's screaming, and she slam her hand on the floor in anger.

"Get it off me!" She yelled. Knuckles came over to lift the backdrop and pull her out.

"Rouge! Are you hurt?" He asked. Then, he looked up in anger, seeing a male polar bear lifting it. "You idiot!" Knuckles yelled. As everyone was shouting, Vanilla arrived by the steps of the post of the catwalk, and the letter falls to the floor. She picked it up, and there is a red symbol on it. She look back up and see the black cloak disappear in the shadows.

"Bark!" Eggman yelled as he looks up at the catwalk. "For god's sake, what is happening up there?!" Bark finished lifting the backdrop and look down at everyone.

"Don't look at me, Monsieur Eggman!" The polar bear said. "Believe me, there was no one here but me. I was not at my post. If there was someone there...then it must be a ghost!"

"It was him!" Cream spoke. "The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" Silver asked with a look. "And Eggman, you did not tell us that this place is haunted by a ghost."

"It's Shadow!" Cream said. But, she was silenced by her mother and the girls. Espio stares at her.

"Mademoiselle, please!" These things do happen. The bat turned to him with a snarl. Her eyes are flaming with anger.

"Yes! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!" Rouge snapped as she walks away from the stage and pass everyone, but she turned back to them. "If you need me, I will be in my room. But, my own dressing room from here! I do not want to hear another word about this ghost!" Knuckles followed her out, but turned to Espio and Silver with a look.

"Amateurs!" He said to them.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen." Eggman said. "Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt making battleships." With that, he left without turning back. The cast looked at the new managers nervously. Espio cleared his throat.

"Miss Rouge will come back." He said to them. But Vanilla came to him with a letter.

"You think so, Espio? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." She hands him the letter. The girls gasped but Maria. Espio rolled his eyes at everyone who twitter in fear.

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" He said.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Vanilla said as she reads the letter to the new managers. Espio blinked a few times.

"_His_ salary?"

"Monsieur Eggman paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Mardic Flynn the Husky as your patron." Vanilla continued. Maria grab a hold of Cream's hands nervously.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Espio spoke.

"Will Mardic be at the performance tonight, monsieur?" Vanilla asked. Espio nodded at her. But Silver spoke.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?"

"There is no understudy, monsieur. The production is new." Toxic said by coming up the stage. "We thought Rouge could stay for this until...this happened." He looked up at the catwalk where Bark is standing. Then, Cream took Maria by the hand and brought her over to the managers.

"Maria could sing it, sir." She said. Maria looked at Espio and Silver in silent. Espio huffed a little.

"The chorus girl?" He asked. But Cream continue to drag on. Maria watches with a slight blush. Now this is embarrassing.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." The young rabbit said. "Amy, Blaze, and everyone heard her sing with the teacher once in a while." Espio raises his brow, he turned to Maria who stares in silent.

"Hmm. What is his name, Miss Maria?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir..." Maria spoke uneasily. Before Espio could speak, Vanilla spoke first.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur." She said. "She has been well taught. Believe me..." Toxic returned to his post to start the music. Maria gulped nervously at the managers, then back at everyone who watched. The piano was heard. She had to start from the beginning to an end. She took a breath, and then start to sing.

_"Think of me,_  
><em>Think of me fondly,<br>__When we've said goodbye._  
><em> Remember me,<em>  
><em>Once in a while,<em>  
><em>Please promise me you'll try."<em>

Maria was about to turn away until Vanilla uses her cane to stomp the floor, making everyone jump. Maria turn back and continue to sing, but hears Espio.

"Silver, this is doing nothing for my nerves." He whispered. Silver hushed him and listen to the yellow hedgehog.

"_When you find __that,  
>Once <em>_again you long,_  
><em>To take your heart back a<em>_nd be free._  
><em>If you <em>_ever find __a moment,_  
><em>Spare a thought,<em>  
><em>For me."<em>

Her voice was like heaven to everyone's ears. Espio was impressed. He gave her a smile. Maybe this could work. Tonight's performance could work. Maria will be the new diva of the Opera house.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Gift of Music***

* * *

><p>Tonight's performance was a full house, all of the mobians sat in their seats, listening and watching the new diva on stage. Maria is dressed in a white gown with earrings, flowers in her gold hair, and she sings on stage with her lovely voice. The actors were listening to Maria backstage, and Cream watched by the stage with a smile, and Vanilla gently brush her ears down. But she noticed the husky was sitting on Box 5 that was supposed to kept empty for the Opera Ghost. She left her daughter without saying a word as Maria sings.<p>

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_  
><em>Or as unchanging as the sea.<em>  
><em>But if you can still remember,<em>  
><em>Stop and think of me.<em>  
><em>Think of all the things we've shared and seen,<em>  
><em>Don't think about the way things might have been."<em>

The managers sat on their box, watching Maria with smiles. Espio had to admit that Maria's voice was more softer and less loud than Rouge's voice. Silver was glad that this performance went well. Nothing seems to be happening so far. Everyone enjoys Maria's performance.

"I'm impressed so far, Silver." Espio whispered. "Everyone seems to like it." But from the doors behind the audience, there is a little black robot in a coat and hat on, Bokkun, watched the performance. He was sent by Rouge who wants to know who took her role for the Opera.

_"Think of me,_  
><em> Think of me waking, silent and resigned.<em>  
><em> Imagine me,<em>  
><em> Trying too hard to put you from my mind.<em>  
><em> Recall those days, look back on all those times,<em>  
><em> Think of the things we'll never do.<em>  
><em> There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"<em>

There was someone who is an admirer of Maria, but not where the audience sat. From under the stage below where Maria stood, there is an underground labyrinth with candle lights on the walls. A dark figure in black stop at his tracks when he hears Maria's voice. His ruby eyes glow in the dark, he looks up at the dark ceiling and he can hear the applause from the audience. He knew whose voice that belongs to. Then, the dark figure walk down the tunnel, plans forming in his mind for the new diva.  
>On Box 5, there is Mardic watching Maria who waits patiently for the applause to die off. The husky recognize who the yellow hedgehog is. His childhood friend.<p>

"Can it be? Can it be Maria?" He asked in a whisper. He stood up from his chair and applaud. "Bravo!" He wander down the steps to get to the main hall, unaware of that Vanilla was about to encounter him to tell him to leave Box 5 for someone, but the rabbit watched the husky head down the hallway. Mardic sings to himself as he went down the steps.

_"Long ago,_  
><em> It seems so long ago,<em>  
><em> How young and innocent we were.<em>  
><em> She may not remember me,<em>  
><em> But I remember her."<em>

Maria began to sing again on stage after she took a breath for the finale.

_"Flowers fade,  
><em>_The fruits of summer fade,_  
><em>They have their seasons, so do we.<em>  
><em>But please promise me that sometimes,<em>  
><em>You will think...<br>__Of me!"_

After a long vocal, everyone stood up and applaud to her. Some whistled, some threw roses at her. Maria made a curtsy at everyone with a smile. Silver and Espio stood and applaud to her, and Silver nearly floats off the box with his psychic powers. Toxic gave Maria a nod. The actors backstage applaud as well.

"Brava! Brava!" Silver cried out.

"Bravo!" Espio says. Maria curtsied once more to everyone before the curtains close. Bokkun hurried out of the Opera house and went up to the carriage where Rouge and Knuckles sat in. The two stares at the robot who made a nervous smile, and shrug at them. Rouge's eyes grew wide, but fainted. Knuckles caught her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

* * *

><p>"No!" Vanilla yelled at the men who are admirers. Maria was in her new dressing room, watching Vanilla trying to close the door on the male mobians, growling at them. "No!" She said and finally close the door and lock it behind her. Maria giggles at her. Vanilla smiled at Maria and touches her chin. "You did very well, my dear." She said. She came over to the table and picked up the red rose with a black ribbon. Maria took it and smell it. "He is pleased with you." Vanilla whispered.<p>

"...He is?" Maria asked. Vanilla gave her a nod before heading out the door, pushing the men away. Maria sat by her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror, holding the rose close. Then, she hears a male voice sing out of nowhere. But, it's so...deep and beautiful.

_"Brava! Brava! Bravisimma!" _It sang in thin air. Maria was bewildered by the sound of the voice. She turned around to see Cream coming in, who didn't hear a voice. But, Maria was relieved to see her.

"Maria..." Cream says. "May I come in?" Maria gave her a nod while moving her blue eyes around to find where the voice came from. But, she hears it again, but sang her name out.

_"Maria..." _The voice sang before fading away. Maria was surprised that her rabbit friend didn't hear it. Cream came to the yellow hedgehog with a smile before sitting on the floor.

Where in the world have you been hiding?" Cream asked. "Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?" Maria turned back to her mirror. She was taught by her teacher, but he was never seen. She only hears his voice. He's her angel that her grandfather sent. Maria look back at her friend.

"Cream, before my grandfather passed away, he said he will send me an angel." She said. "I can hear him sing to me at night when I was a child, and...he taught me how to sing. That one day, I will be ready to become diva. And tonight, my dream came true." Cream stares at Maria, thinking it was nonsense.

"Maria, you must have been dreaming again." She said. "Stories like this can't be true. You're talking in riddles, and...it's not like you." Maria took Cream's hands.

"But it is true, Cream." She said. "The Angel of Music was with me..." Then, Cream felt the coldness on Maria's hands. Maria started to feel nervous. "He's with me even now..."

"Your hands are cold, Maria." Cream says, but saw the white on Maria's face. White as a ghost. "Your face is white."

"It frightens me, Cream." Maria whispered. Cream stood up and guide Maria out of the dressing room.

"Don't be frightened." She said. "Come, you need some air." The girls wander down the halls, and Bark watched from the catwalk and took a drink of alcohol out of the bottle.

* * *

><p>Mardic brought the bouquet of flowers down the halls, and found several men by the dressing room door. Before he could walk through, Espio and Silver stopped him.<p>

"Ah, Mardic Flynn. We notice that you have seen the performance tonight and bewildered of Miss Maria Robotnik, yes?" Silver asked.

"Many men want to meet her, but Maria was currently not interested in any of them." Espio said with a chuckle. "Or maybe she needs to rest after a long night."

"Gentlemen, I must speak with Maria alone if you don't mind, but I will be with you two shortly." Mardic said quickly before pushing through the crowd. Espio raised his brow in concern, and turned to Silver.

"Sounds like he had met her before." He said, and Silver made a nod. From the others, there is a brown wolf with green eyes, watching the admirers, and saw Mardic go inside the dressing room of Maria's. The wolf smirked a little.

Inside the dressing room, Mardic came in with a bouquet of flowers, and saw Maria looking at herself in the mirror, holding a red rose. Mardic smiled at Maria and slowly approach her.

"Little Robotnik, let her mind wander." He spoke. Maria turned and gasped.

"Mardic." She said, lovingly. Mardic came down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Oh, it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Ever since I heard you tonight, I realized it is you all along. You look so different, but still the same hedgehog I once knew." Mardic said with a grin. "You were perfect, Little Robotnik."

"Mardic, I'm not little anymore..." Maria said with a blush. "But, I'm surprised that you still call me that. I remember when grandfather laughed at us when we call each other nicknames. I used to call you 'Fluffy Tail'." Mardic laughed at her, moving his tail around behind him.

"Yeah, good times." He said. "Well, since tonight was a success, we should celebrate with dinner."

"No, Mardic." Maria told him. "The angel... He...he is very strict." She said. Mardic raises a brow at her. But, he chuckled.

"Angel of Music. Oh, I remember that. But, that's make believe, Maria." He said.

"No. The Angel of Music was there." Maria said, but Mardic didn't listen as he chuckled. He stood by the door.

"You must change. I will be by the carriage." He said. He opened the door. "Two minutes, Little Robotnik."

"Mardic, wait!" Maria said, but the husky walked out, not hearing her. Maria sighed a little and went around the changing screen to get out of the white gown.

Outside the dressing room, a hand appears with the key and lock the door. The figure turns the key, and pulls it out. By the door, there is Vanilla watching in silent, and saw that the figure in a black cloak turn to her with his red eyes. Vanilla walked away from him. The figure left the door to come in a different way to get to Maria. No one must get to her but the mysterious figure.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: The Shadow of the Opera***

* * *

><p>Everyone got into their dorms for the night, except the yellow hedgehog who is still in her dressing room, and Mardic was outside the Opera house, waiting for her to get ready to take her out for dinner to celebrate tonight's success. Maria comes out of the changing screen. She is wearing a white gown with white leggings, and a robe that drags behind her. Then, the candles go out. She looks around in her dark room. All of the candles are out. Everything was so quiet, and...chilly. Maria runs to the door until she hears a male masculine voice sang out in anger, making her freeze to the spot in front of the door. She felt her spine tingle.<p>

_"Insolent boy!_  
><em>This slave of fashion<em>,  
><em>Basking in your glory.<em>  
><em>Ignorant fool!<em>  
><em>This brave young suitor, <em>  
><em>Sharing in my triumph!<em>"

It's the angel. Maria slowly turned around, nodding at the angry voice. Seems like this angel didn't like Mardic, or maybe Mardic wants Maria all for himself, but Maria knew that the Angel of Music won't be so pleased if she is gone out with her childhood friend. Maria sang out to the angel. She is shaking a bit after hearing that angry voice moments ago.

_"Angel, I hear you,  
>Speak, I listen,<br>Stay by my side, guide me.  
>Angel, my soul was weak.<br>Forgive me,  
>Enter at last, master."<em>

The voice sang to her, but this time more gently and softer. Maria looks around her dressing room in silent as the male voice sings to her. Could this be the night where she finally sees the angel? He sounds very close in this room, but where?

_"Flattering child, you shall know me._  
><em>See why in shadow I hide,<em>  
><em>Look at your face in the mirror..."<em>

Maria obeyed and look at herself in the mirror. Not before long, there is a black figure appearing behind the reflection. A hedgehog wearing an evening suit with a black and red cape, white gloves, evening shoes, pants, and wearing a white mask that only covers his left side of his face. He has red stripes on his spikes, red eyes that can glow in the darkness... Maria's mouth opened a little at the sight of the black hedgehog.

**_"I am there inside!"_**

The yellow hedgehog couldn't help but to walk up to the mirror where the black hedgehog stood before her, staring at her with a neutral look. This is her angel. It has to be. Though, she couldn't help but to find this hedgehog so beautiful. She sings to him as she walks towards him.

_"Angel of Music,_  
><em>Guide and guardian!<em>  
><em>Grant to me your glory.<em>  
><em>Angel of Music,<em>  
><em>Hide no longer!<em>  
><em>Come to me, strange angel."<em>

Male voices sing to her out of thin air, making it sound so hypnotizing, and Maria's mind was no longer filled with worries and fears. Her blue eyes are set on the mysterious black hedgehog who stood behind the reflection of the mirror. His eyes were staring into her blue eyes.

_"I am your Angel of Music._  
><em>Come to me, Angel of Music."<em>

Maria walks towards the black hedgehog in a trance. Mist fills the floor. The mirror started to disappear when Maria is coming close to this "Angel". But then, the doorknob starts to rattle, and it would startle Maria, but she didn't hear any sounds since the hedgehog continues to sing to her.  
>Mardic was outside the dressing room, hearing the voice of the hedgehog.<p>

"Who is that voice?" He asked in a whisper. He tries to get the door open, but he couldn't. It's locked. He knocked. "Who is that in there?!"  
>Maria hears the male voices sing to her again, ignoring the husky who knocks on the door, calling Maria's name.<p>

_I am your Angel of Music._  
><em>Come to me, Angel of Music."<em>

A gloved hand reaches out for Maria to take. Mardic's voice from outside the door is no longer heard. Maria took the hedgehog's hand and walked into the mirror. As soon as she disappeared, the door burst open and Mardic came in and look around for Maria. He was unaware that she went through her mirror with the black hedgehog. Mardic started to worry.

"Maria..."

* * *

><p>The Angel of Music is none other than the Shadow of the Opera himself. He guides his diva down to the corridor with candles on the walls. Shadow looks back at Maria who stares back at him in silent, but in awe at the sight of his red eyes. He turns back in front as they continue to walk down the corridor. Maria began to sing as Shadow took the torch from the wall.<p>

_"In sleep he sang to me_,  
><em> In dreams he came,<em>  
><em> That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."<em>

They walk down the stone steps as Maria continues to sing, hearing her voice echo through the strange labyrinth that Shadow is taking her. She had no idea this place was here. That's where the hedgehog is hiding.  
><em><br>"And do I dream again for now I find._  
><em> The Shadow of the Opera is there,<em>  
><em> Inside my mind."<em>

Shadow grips on the torch of his and look back at Maria who finishes. He began to sing to her back. Maria couldn't help but to fall in love with that masculine voice of his. So beautiful.

_"Sing once again with me,_  
><em> Our strange duet,<em>  
><em> My power over you grows stronger yet."<em>

Shadow turned back and frowned a little as Maria turns back to see how far they have gone from her dressing room. Maria then felt his hand gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look back at him as he continues to sing to her. They both made it down off the steps and head down towards the boat.

_ "And though you turn from me to glance behind_.  
><em> The Shadow of the Opera is there,<em>  
><em> Inside your mind."<em>

Maria's eyes are widened at the sight of the lake that is under the Opera house. This is the lair of Shadow's. The hedgehog smiled at her surprise and help her get in his black boat. There are red cushions that Maria is sitting, and in front of the boat, there is a skull. Shadow was behind Maria, rowing the boat down to the lake. Maria sings to the phantom, slightly turning to him before turning back to front.

_"Those who have seen your face,_  
><em> Draw back in fear,<em>  
><em> I am the mask you wear."<em>

Shadow smirked evilly as he rowed the boat, singing in reply to Maria's words.

_"It's me they hear..."_

Then, they both started to sing together. And Maria could feel the darkness in her voice. She had no idea why, but she loved this feeling. Shadow smirked at her when they both sing together. So perfect.

_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined<em>.  
><em> The Shadow of the Opera is therehere,_  
><em> Inside myyour mind."_

The boat arrives at the lair gates that opens for them. Maria sings again as she looks around the inside of the lair.

_"He's there,  
>The Shadow <em>_of the Opera."_

Now, she began to sing in vocal. Candles appear from the water, and they lit up. Shadow listens to the voice of his beloved diva. Her vocal is getting higher, and he commands her to continue.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He said. Maria's voice is getting a little higher, and the lair lights up by tons of candle lights. There are stone steps ahead, and there is an organ piano surrounded by candles. Maria almost stopped singing as she looks at the sight of the lair around her. "Sing, my angel!" Shadow said again, and Maria vocalizes again. Shadow shuts his eyes in pleasure, letting his ears listen to the wonderful voice of Maria's. It's so perfect. So pure and delightful. "Sing for me!" He said. Now this time, Maria's voice is getting higher and louder, and she would not dare stop for the phantom. Shadow demands again to her. "Sing, my angel!" As soon as the boat stops by the stairs, Shadow smirked at Maria and clenched his fist. **"****SING FOR ME!" **He demands once more. Maria lets out a high pitch vocal throughout the lair. She stops when Shadow got off the boat and turn to her. Maria took a breath after a long vocal she did for him, Shadow's eyes are half lidded.

_'Perfect!'_ He thought. He took off his cape and throw it aside. He made a bow to her.

"Welcome to my Kingdom of Music, Maria." He said. "And you have sung well. I am very pleased with you." Maria doesn't know what to say to him. She looks around the lair. She can see more steps on the right that leads to two different rooms. She turns back to the phantom who came up to his organ. "When I first heard you sing, you sound like an angel. An angel from heaven, who can fly with wings, and the voice is filled with light and passion. But now, I have taught you how to sing with the darkness. I can see that you are feeling it..." Shadow said. Maria placed her hand over her beating heart. Shadow smirked at her. "Let me show you more of my music..."


End file.
